Hakuouki Sisters
by Teddy Bears And Company
Summary: Four sisters, who were almost alike in some way or another, somehow got transported to the Tokugawa Era. Their next step: blending in with their surroundings. ...What will they do afterward? What will happen when they get themselves involve with the Shinsengumi? (Story centers four OCs)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _Hakuouki_ (薄桜鬼) is a video game series by Idea Factory. It was later animated by Studio DEEN.

**Note**: OMG, I was rereading this one day and thought I post this up. 8D

This story is mostly written by Ayumi and Kohaku. (I am Kohaku, who is mainly on FanFiction.) But this story idea was also by Seiri and Kuu. Us four sisters created these events together. And I make sure they can proof read before I update. There may still be mistakes too, I apologize. Another thing, because all of us have lives, this fanfic story will be updated rather slowly. To be safe, let's say one chapter per month. LOL 8D

Enjoy reading! :D

* * *

**Hakuouki Sisters  
****Chapter 1**

"Thank you!" Emika bowed her head to the grocery storeowner, two large plastic bags in her hands. She exited the store and stared up at the sun setting in the sky. She smiled as she headed for the direction for the long way to her home.

Emika was a young adult woman with black hair, which was tied into a high ponytail. Her hair was grown out down to her upper back. She had some bangs at her eye level and longer bangs down to her chest that covered a bit of her ears. Her brown eyes looked up at the sunset, glimmering with smiles.

The long way home for Emika was a quiet and lonely path. She quickly came across a wooden fence and a traditional Japanese house barricaded inside. Emika peaked over the fence with a big smile. "Hm, I haven't seen this place before..."

She saw a young teenage boy carrying out supplies from the house, dusting off ancient-looking items that were almost all over the yard. Interested, the female college student quickly walked toward the gates and knocked on the fence doors. Instantly she got the boy's attention.

Waving her hand, she greeted, "Hi there! Has this place always been here?" She looked around curiously again.

The boy seemed baffled at first and smiled kindly to her as another woman had walked through the front doors. "Hi, welcome to Yuuko's Shop," he returned the greeting with a smile, bowing politely at her.

At the boy, Emika tilted her head, as she easily entered the grounds of the 'shop', "Yuuko's Shop?" She did not see any visible or obvious signs like it anywhere though.

The black haired older woman walked closer to Emika with a rather amused smirk, "I'm Yuuko. The owner of this store. And this is Watanuki, my assistant."

Carefully, Emika studied the house behind the woman and was confused, "Oh, so this is a store? I thought you guys might be having a yard sale or something." Emika glanced at their products that the young teenager was dusting. Her eyes instantly landed on a glassed vile, with bright red liquid contained in it. Emika was intrigued right away and approached it first, "Hey! This looks interesting! Is this a Fruit Drink?"

The young boy scratched his face as he wasn't sure. Watanuki had turned to Yuuko who now was giving Emika a rather dark look. "You saw that among all of the junk we put out here, huh?" She began taking steps toward the younger girl.

Emika gave Yuuko a confused look, "Huh?"

With a thin smile, Yuuko dismissed it, "You can have it, for free."

Beaming widely, Emika queried, "Really? Does it taste good?"

Yuuko put a finger up that instantly shut Emika up, "BUT, only on one condition." Emika paid attention now. "_You_ or anyone else must not drink from it."

'_Seems simple enough._' Emika nodded to herself. "Okay. Deal." She shook hands with Yuuko and put the glassed vile with the rest of her groceries. "Thanks, Yuuko-san. I'll come back to give you more business."

Yuuko only gave her a wave good-bye and Emika went right on her way.

Soon enough, Emika reached back to her apartment, where her three younger sisters were present in the living room. The young adults all had boredom written all over their face.

Minoko was reading, sitting on the couch. Her dark brown hair was the longest, reaching and covering her whole back. It was left untied and her bangs were cut straight over her eyebrows. The color of her eyes was the same as Emika's, a dark brown hue.

Ohana was bored out of her mind, lying on the ground. Her light brown hair was the shortest, touching the base of her neck and her collarbone. Her bangs were above her eyes and her hair covered her ears. Like her sisters, she had the same eye color.

And Raiharu was watching TV, flipping the channel constantly. She was sitting on the floor with her back up against the couch where Minoko was. Raiharu had black hair that touched her shoulder blades. The top part of her hair was tied up into a high ponytail while the bottom part of her hair was free. The side bangs covered a little of her cheeks and the shorter bangs were over eyebrows. She had the same eye color as well.

Emika slammed the door loudly, screaming, "Girls! I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Ohana called from the living room, still lying lazily on the ground. She barely glanced over to the eldest.

Emika entered into the living room and both Minoko and Raiharu turned away from what they were doing. "Welcome home," Raiharu blinked expressionlessly.

Minoko flattened her eyes, "Took you long enough."

Turning off the TV, Raiharu gently put the remote control down on the floor. And then she asked, "You got the ingredients for dinner?" She leaned over the couch with her arms by the seated Minoko and her book.

Emika headed to the kitchen and threw the plastic bags on the counter. "Anyone up for some early celebration?! We survived another trimester of college!" Every single one of the sisters was in college now and summer vacation had finally just arrived.

Standing up quickly, Ohana walked over to the breakfast table, "Ohh! What did you get?"

Emika pulled out the glassed vile that Yuuko had warned not to drink. But Emika wasn't going to _tell_ them that very detail. "I got this cool looking glassed vile! After we're done with the Fruit Punch Drink, we can keep it as memory!"

Minoko put her face right in front of Emika's object, "Ohh. It does look pretty cool."

Making an annoyed face, Raiharu uttered, "You know I don't like Fruit Punch, Emika. Why did you get it?"

Emika pouted back, "Well, it was the only one left."

Blinking once, Ohana looked over to Raiharu, "Oh, come on Rai-neechan. This is once in a life time experience."

"With a Fruit Juice?" Raiharu laughed, slapping her forehead, "Not really." Just then, Ohana made an upside down smile, causing Raiharu to groan. "…Fine. Just this once," Raiharu nodded, trying not to think too much.

Ohana punched her hand into the air, "YAY!"

While the girls were chatting happily about their little celebration, Emika had pulled out four cups and poured the red drink equally for everyone.

Ohana had been staring really close at the drink and made a questionable face, "It looks more like tomato juice to me." It was thick and red.

"Tomato juice?" Minoko looked rather happy at the analysis that Ohana had made. "Really?! YAY!"

Emika and Raiharu both made disgusted face to Minoko, who loved tomatoes. Emika shook her head, "Whatever. I got this for us, so let's celebrate already!" Emika grabbed her cup and raised it to the air. "CHEERS!"

Her three younger sisters did the same thing and they all knocked their cups together lightly, shouting at the same time, "CHEERS~!"

And all four of them drunk it all in one gulp. It tasted more bitter than sweet or sour as they thought it was going to be. And the liquid was thick and hard to swallow. But the four of them did it and then stared at each other with a happy smile.

But suddenly those smiles disappeared when everything in their vision went unexpectedly white almost instantly.

~O~

The first to wake up was Emika. Her eyes slowly opened and her whole body was feeling really itchy against a sandy ground. Lifting up her head by an inch or two, she saw her three sisters lying down right in her view. Emika slowly sat up and found her body sitting half in the lake's water and the other half dried on the beach. Surprisingly, her sisters were in the same situation.

At this moment, Emika stared at the bright sun in the middle of the sky. "What… just happened?" She stood up as her sisters too were starting to wake up. She looked over the large lake and the forest that surrounded it. They were alone, or so it seemed. "Is this… a dream?" She pinched herself and felt pain. "No… it's real."

Slowly sitting up, Raiharu groaned, "What happened?" She looked up at Emika with confusion, "Emika?"

Minoko snapped out from her position as well, "DID WE JUST GET KIDNAPPED?!" She had flipped up her upper body like a spring.

Rubbing her left eye, Ohana looked worried, "…What was in that drink?!"

The word 'drink' caused Emika to panic immediately. _'Is this why that Yuuko-san said not to drink it? What was in there?!'_ Emika shook her head mentally while her sisters all got up on their feet and trying to grasp their situation. "A-anyways! Let's go and look around! We may get some answers if we find someone."

Rubbing the back of her head roughly, Minoko sighed, "Man! What is going on here?!"

Bitterly and foremost, Raiharu walked deeper into the water. "Wait," she raised her right hand, her sour face over to her sisters. "Let's get all of these disgusting sand off of us."

Ohana nodded, "Good idea!" Ohana looked over to Raiharu who had only splashed her face once to only stop in shock. Ohana looked over to the second oldest, "What's wrong, Rai-neechan?"

Eyes widened, Raiharu pointed to her own reflection, "WHO'S THIS?! MY-MY-MY REFLECTION!"

Ohana looked at her sister's mirror image, gasping in shock. Raiharu instead of black hair, the second oldest had pink hair and a completely different facial structure. Everything physical from her neck to head was different in her reflection compared to when Ohana would look at Raiharu in real life. Even her dark brown eyes were now in a dull blue color in the reflection.

Falling backwards, Ohana landed her bottom in the water due to the shock. "What happened to your reflection?!" When she looked at Raiharu again to check for the pink hair, all she saw that her sister still looked the same with her black hair when she looked at her with her own eyes. It was different from what the water's reflection had shown. Why was that?

Minoko and Emika looked over at the two girls and too noticed Raiharu's reflection. And then staring at their own for a good few seconds. Their looks had also been altered. Was the water something special?!

Emika saw her hair was now blond and she was able to tell the color of her eyes were now blue. She looked like an English person. The shape of her face was alien to her.

As for Minoko, her hair was dark blue and her pupils were violet. She felt as though her face had gotten a bit rounder. Her lips were thinner than before as well.

And then for Ohana, she stared quietly at her black hair. But forget the plain black hair, her pupils were sort of a magenta color. Even her face was round, no matter how long she studied it.

Suddenly and at the same time, all four sisters began to dread in a crazy rage together. Birds in the area flew away due to the loud screaming of the sisters. Even though they seemed a little prettier in the water's reflection… that was certainly _not_ the problem!

~O~

Angrily, Minoko crossed her arms as she was the last person of the line while Emika and Ohana was peaking over from behind a large tree trunk. The sun was already setting and the sisters all were still in shock. But they continued on to find some life form.

It wasn't too long after they left the lake they were washing themselves in. Easily less than a mile walk, there was a dusty road filled with lively people. But just not any people. People in traditional kimonos and getas. Both Emika and Ohana gawked with their mouths dropping to the floor.

Raiharu sighed as she directed her eyes at the two sisters, "So? What do you two see?"

Slowly, Ohana looked back to the two sisters at the back of the line first. "Well. Let's do some brainstorming of what had happened so far."

Emika veered, "Good idea."

All four sisters sat in a circle now, temporary hidden from the world. Minoko glared at Emika mostly, "What is there to talk about?!"

Struggling not to sigh, Raiharu tried to stay calm and wanted to brainstorm. "We fainted after we had some questionable drink," she started of first. She was thinking that way since it was the most suspicious object.

Ohana nodded, "And we showed up randomly at a lake."

Minoko sighed heavily, "WITH OUR reflection completely changed, but for some reason, when we all look at each other, we look the same." Her eyes shifted back and forth at each girl.

Emika then flexed her biceps, "Not to mention that it feels like I got stronger." Maybe she would be able to punch the lights out of five men or something.

Sighing a little, Raiharu glanced over to the eldest, "I think that applies to all of us too." They all felt their strength was not normal. No need to test it out though, they could just feel it.

Ohana tilted her head, "AND… all of the people so far we spotted … they all seem to be wearing clothes from the Tokugawa Era. In other terms, Kimonos."

Greatly interested, Minoko seemed to have cooled down from raging. "So, we got sent to the past?" she wondered out loud, snapping a finger.

Emika shuffled her hair, "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS IN THAT DRINK?!"

"_If_ we were sent to the past magically…" Ohana tried to speculate, "Does that mean the lake, where we woke from, was where our apartment stood before? Wait—after lots of years…?" She had no idea how to use her words about the before and after.

"So this would make old Kyoto, or better yet, Edo?" Raiharu figured, a blank look on her face as she wasn't sure she was correct or not.

Emika was ever more shocked, "Y-you're right!" She began to bit her fingernails as she recalled Yuuko's words over and over again.

Once more, Minoko crossed her arms, "Well, then how do we go back?"

Emika frowned deeply and desperately, "I don't know."

Becoming very curious, Minoko began to think herself, "Would we age?" All three sisters looked at her, confused. "I mean, we're from the future and all. Maybe that's how it'll work. We just wait for time to come back." She laughed, though she was very serious about it.

The three sisters ignored her continuing manic laugh and turned to each other. Raiharu didn't look at all pleased at the conclusion Minoko had thought up. "So, does this mean we have to 'blend in'?" She was now horrified. How would they use the toilet in this age?

Ohana too had the same face Raiharu had, "Rai-neechan is right! WE WILL HAVE TO BLEND IN WITH THE FOLKS!"

With a head tilted, Emika scratched her face, "I don't think we have any other choice."

Minoko stopped her laughing and looked over, "Uh… so how are going to go live from now on?"

"I don't know!" Emika had tears in her eyes. She could not even imagine how to deal this!

Deeply sighing, Ohana's eyes lifted up to the darkening sky, "Well, first we must get some kimonos!" She fit her fist on her palm, excited all of a sudden now, "I SAY WE KNOCK OUT SOME PEASANTS AND STEAL THEIR CLOTHES!"

Emika shook her head, in disbelief, "OR – OR! We go find their laundry line and steal their clothes."

Ohana froze in her spot, "… _Oh_." She nodded, never having that thought cross her mind, "You're right. We should go with that."

Minoko giggled, "Then, I think we should hurry."

Raiharu nodded, looking up at the sky, "Minoko is right. We should or the gate will close in on us." Since it was getting dark, what if the city closed its gates early?

One thing bothered Ohana though. "But how are we even able to _get_ in if we're still in our modern clothes?" she inquired, gazing at her sisters slowly.

Everyone looked at each other before hearing a slow horse's trot. Turning towards the road, they easily spied a large carriage carrying piles of haystack. Without saying anything to each other, Raiharu pointed to the carriage, "Our ride is here." She almost smirked.

The three sisters nodded and quickly, and luckily no one else was behind the carriage, charged for the haystack. Lightly, they landed into the hay. Hearing only mumbles of the guards and the city folks for a long while, the four sisters patiently waited for the carriage to stop. When it did and the man that drove the carriage disappeared, the four sisters crawled out of the haystack.

The sisters glanced around their surroundings and realized they were in a very rich-looking horse stable. Ohana looked curiously around the place, "Where are we?"

Seeing only lanterns lit up, Emika folded her arms up to her chest as she tried to picture where they were. "At… some rich man's place?" she assumed.

Minoko shrugged, "Well, that makes it easier for us. We just gotta find his clothes then!"

Before any of them could talk, they began to hear some rather feminine giggles and then the reek of alcohol filled the air. Raiharu turned to the other sisters disgusted, "D-don't tell me…"

Nearly freaking out, as if she knew what Raiharu was going to say, Emika put her hand up really fast, "NOT YET! We don't know if we're in that RED area yet!"

Boldly, Minoko began to make her way toward the nearest gate, "Well! It doesn't matter where we are! We need clothes! CLOTHES!"

Blinking innocently, Ohana tilted her head, "But, where?"

Bravely, Minoko left first and the other three girls followed her out for they didn't want to lose each other. It wasn't long before Emika noticed some clothes hanging from the second floor balcony.

"Ohh! I see some nice kimonos!" She pointed in a whisper. But her face dropped to a grim when she heard some very loud moans.

In that very moment, Raiharu instantly covered Ohana's ears who too made a disgusted face. With her ears still covered, Ohana turned to her oldest sisters, "WE are in the Red Light District!"

Without a thought, Minoko covered Ohana's mouth, "SHH! We're going to get spotted!"

Emika didn't care much about the loud moans and walked over to the pillar, "I think we can use this to climb up there."

Raiharu didn't seem really impress, "How?"

"Yeah! How?" Ohana nodded back and forth.

Smiling widely, Emika whispered excitedly, "WE'LL CLIMB IT LIKE MONKEYS!"

"Like monkeys!" Minoko agreed with a grin.

Ohana raised her hand, "I-I think I'll do a watch out from down here then."

With no hesitation, Raiharu nodded, "I shall accompany Ohana. I don't want her virgin eyes to get raped either."

Without further due, Emika looked up at the room that was still clearly lit up, "Well, it seems they won't see our shadow as the moon is on the other side and their room is as clear as day. We'll be fine! We need some kimonos!"

With that said, she hugged the pillar and began to pull herself up. She was stronger than before, she noted again. Minoko followed suit and they both softly and swiftly climbed up. Successfully reaching to the second floor's balcony, both girls began to choose out their favorite ones. There were at least a dozen just sitting out there.

Emika put a green one over her modern clothes, "Hmm, I think this will do." She smiled.

Minoko had chosen a black one, "I look like a ninja now!" She almost chuckled with a satisfied smirk. And then she hurried to steal some more for change of clothes.

Eyes over the balcony, Emika whispered back down to the other sisters, "Which colors do you two want?" However, there was no one down there.

Minoko had poked Emika on the sides, making her look up, "They're up here now."

Somehow, Raiharu and Ohana were beside Minoko. Emika gave her two sisters a surprised look, "Huh? Why?"

Minoko chuckled, throwing her arms back of her head, "They climbed up like monkeys!"

With an annoyed pout, Ohana shook a fist to Minoko, "We did not, Mino-nee!"

Unbothered about being monkeys, Raiharu shrugged to the eldest, "We had no choice. We found some people heading this way, so we had to come up."

Then all four sisters quieted down as a couple of guys were right below the balcony, just walking and chatting away. Emika looked around the area for another way to escape as both Ohana and Raiharu quickly chose their kimonos as well. Ohana had taken blue kimono whereas Raiharu grabbed a pale pink one. Then Emika pointed up, gesturing their way of exiting. Ohana didn't seem willing.

Emika frowned, "What other choice do we have?" The roof was the best route for they were as powerful as leaping monkeys now!

Minoko was the first one to climb up the pillar, "Come on! We can be ninjas!" She giggled evilly. Though, she was the one carrying all the kimonos she could, resulting her having difficulties going up. So she threw one away, which fell beside Raiharu.

Indifferently, Raiharu shrugged, "Up the roof it is." And she followed Minoko up as the next sister.

Emika gestured for Ohana to go first and then they all finally climbed on top of the roof. "Okay," Emika nodded with a smile on her face. "Let's get out of the district and afterwards we'll figure out another plan what to do."

With no complaints, Minoko nodded, "Well, sounds good to me!" She said as she jumped off from one roof to the next one now, still carrying the extra kimonos she took.

Ohana sighed, "Not too fast!" She leaped off just as quick. Both Raiharu and Emika soon caught up with the youngest sisters. "But, really, what are we going to do now that we can 'blend' in?" Ohana wondered out loud.

"Yeah, aren't we a bit too fancy?" Minoko questioned. All of the kimonos she had looked seemed too pricey.

Right at that moment before anyone else could answer as all four girls landed on the same area of the roof at the same time, the roof below them collapsed.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"AHHHH!"

"OH SHIT!"

"THIS WEAK ASS-!"

Lucky for them, they fallen safely and the people who were loudly enjoying their time in their private room were also safe. The girls had landed right into the laps of four handsome men. And the whole room grew silent, with only the exceptions of the roof still slightly crumbling and dusting.

Blankly, Raiharu stared up at the guy that she landed on. Muscular, bulky, and a big confused look on his face. She calmly stared back at him as her mind raced, _'Oh god. What are we going to do? Oh god!'_ Though he was the biggest guy there, the only one wearing a headband, he had a kinder face that didn't scare Raiharu too easily.

Emika began to blush as she stared right into the confused, cold purple eyes of a pretty dark haired man. A small smile was on her face as she had landed onto his arms. _'Holy, this guy is hella hot.'_

Ohana's expression was dropped from a calm face to a horrified look. _'OH SHIT THIS GUY IS SCARY!'_ The guy of indigo hair that caught her in his arms was practically giving her the coldest stare through his long bangs.

Silently, Minoko had been staring at the red head, bulky man for a bit. He was simply staring back as if he was trying to grasp what just happened. When his mouth itched to raise a question, Minoko's mind worked like crazy.

She suddenly grabbed his sake cup from his hand and drunk it in one shot. Letting out a 'kahhh' sound, "GOOD SAKE!" She then got up naturally, hugging some of the kimonos she still had, as if nothing had happened and headed for the door. "EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME!" Her sisters turned their heads to her, confused and baffled, their mouths dropping to the floor. "JUST HAVING FUN HERE!" Her steps were wobbling as she exited the silent filled room.

Emika sweat dropped, _'Don't tell me Minoko is aiming for 'drunk'? Holy shit, that is sad._'

Ohana then grabbed her mouth with both hands and began to gag, "Oooo. I don't feel so good!" She wanted to get up, but still need some time to adjust the man's cold gaze directed to her.

Emika's mouth dropped and she began to blush like crazy, her face completely red. _'Oh well, at least my face looks drunk._' She rolled off of the man that caught her and sent him a wink, "EXCUSE ME. We're having a bit too much fun." She didn't wait for his respond or reaction and hurried off.

Faking a hiccup, Raiharu pushed the man she was with away before getting up. '_I don't know how drunk looks like, but okay!_' she said with slight embarrassment, going after her sisters.

Giggling and sticking a tongue out, Ohana was careful not to touch the man of indigo hair too much. '_Wait for me!_' Ohana wanted to cry out, struggling up on her feet and trailing after them.

All four sisters never turned back as they dashed out of the silent room. Apparently that night a ruckus happened as someone shouted 'thief'. But no one was found and the Kimonos were found pawned the next day.

* * *

**Kohaku's note**: Anyone wants to play a guessing game? I know we won't be updating for a long while, but I am very, _very_ curious. So, my question is: who do you think which sister will end up with who? Pairings are already decided, but I would love to know what other people think. I won't tell the answer either since I don't want to spoil it. XD

Leave a review, if you are free! And thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Announcement**: As I (Kohaku) have said before, this story is by four sisters. However, I believe everyone are just too busy. One sister became a mother just last week. One is too busy with cosplays. The other... I guess she has some time, but I'm not getting any motivation from any of the girls. :( And I have other stories to work on and some other hobbies I like doing. So sadly, this might be the last update. If my sisters _ever_ get curious why I stop asking them about this story, hopefully we can continue this together.

Thank you to those who have reviewed/fav/followed this story. *politely bows*

* * *

**Hakuouki Sisters**  
**Chapter 2**

A week after being transported to the past, the four sisters had sold off all four kimonos and practically made a fortune. But most of it was used on Minoko's idea of having a business and just living it out like normal folks. To _blend_ in.

They bought a one-floor Tea House right in the middle of the busy road. They had just gotten their first shipment of tea and other items for their menu and opening today.

Emika yawned and stretched, dressed in a green, cotton kimono. She looked at her sisters who all were lazing around the wooden tables too. "I can't believe we actually went with Minoko's Tea House idea." She was complaining for the tenth time.

"Did you have any better ideas?" She countered with a glare. She even flicked her long dark blue hair off her shoulders, looking as if she was going to _fight_. Ever since gaining the extra boost of strength, she wanted to test herself out in a fight.

A pouting Emika remarked, "Uh no. I don't have any ideas _now_."

Meanwhile, Ohana was staring at herself in the mirror for a while. She held the round reflection, turning it around to staring at her magenta eye color. "I can't believe that our appearance changed you guys." To the side, she placed the mirror on the table and then slammed her forehead downwards. "And why did my hair have to be plain black?" she grumbled. A sky blue hair color would have been decent!

Something else was bothering Raiharu too, who lightly sighed, "I can't believe that we're going to serve customers." Raiharu was slowly setting up the tea set, slowly pouring her sisters a cup of tea for the day. Afterward, she gazed to Emika as she brushed her pink hair behind her right ear. "I don't know how I like this _idea_ to serve people."

"But you voted for a Tea House." Emika pointed out, shocked.

"Well, it was the Tea House or be poor with a home. We need an income." Raiharu sighed once more, flattening her dull blue eyes up to the ceiling. As of now and forever, money mattered the most.

Emika sighed with her now, "True. We need some kind of business because we _might_ take a long while before heading home." How would they ever head back anyway? Emika frowned at the private thought and pondered about it yet again.

As if knowing what the oldest sister was thinking, Ohana pouted as she turned to face her, "_But_ how are we going to do that?"

Everyone was silent for a while and Minoko stood up, slamming the table with her hands very loudly, "Time to open the shop all. We gotta do our best to attract the customers." For now, this was more important.

Casually, Emika got behind the manager counter, "I'm glad I'll just be keeping track of the money." She looked over to Minoko who sat on a squared area now, preparing her items. "You more or less mastered the Tea Ceremony so have fun with that, Minoko."

With a smirk, Minoko pounded on her chest proudly, "Leave it to me."

Both Ohana and Raiharu opened the doors to the Tea House and walked outside. It was bright and sunny out, everyone was already walking about and buying things cheerfully.

Ohana looked over to Raiharu, "Uh, maybe we should open earlier next time?"

Raiharu shrugged as she walked back in, "Good luck attracting the customers."

"Hey!" Ohana crossed her arms, watching Raiharu retreating inside. "We're supposed to do this together, Rai-neechan!"

Heading to the door by the Emika's front counter, Raiharu simply reasoned, "I got cleaning duty." And left it like that.

There was no point in arguing. Ohana tried to put on a smile now and began to wave at people and gaining their attention. Her eyebrow twitched a couple of times when people ignored her, _'Urgh. Big sisters got me the worst job.' _ At this rate, it was time to be aggressive. With a fist in the air, she began walking around to gather people.

Inside the shop, both Minoko and Emika could particularly hear Ohana shouting out for attention. While Ohana was doing that, Raiharu came in from the back door and started to clean the tables and chairs with a brown cloth.

"Those have already been cleaned this morning," Minoko pointed out. "You already cleaned them, remember?"

"I'm just dusting them," Raiharu shrugged, hitting the table to the left and to the right.

Moments later, Minoko was sitting at the far end of the room and drunk a cup of hot tea she prepared for herself. With time passing a little, she looked over to Emika. "How long has it been since we opened?" Minoko asked.

"…I don't know," Emika blinked twice, tapping her fingers on the counter. She had been feeling a bit impatient about the lack of costumers.

Raiharu was still cleaning the tables and chairs, but had a pause and raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if they have a clock for sale somewhere," she wondered out loud, pulling out a chair to sit on. "It's hard to tell time."

"Oh, a customer, please come in!" Ohana politely said.

Emika watched Ohana enter the shop with brown haired young man and at the same time Raiharu was running to the back door as if it was for her own life. Right when Raiharu disappeared from sight, "Welcome!" Emika bowed to the little man. She clapped her hands together once, "Our first customer!"

The young man had a gentle and pretty face, but mostly he seemed serious with every movement he made. Ohana gestured him to the closest table with a light blush on her face. "Please have a seat, _honored_ guest," Ohana pulled out a chair for him.

"Can I get a table at the corner?" He asked. His brown hair was short, but a lone ponytail was tied and the ends of the tied hair touched his back.

When his violet eyes fixed on Ohana, she was nodding excitedly, "Of course!" She dashed for the table at the top left corner and gestured towards the seat she pulled out, "Here you go, honored guest!"

He had followed her and took a seat while Minoko and Emika curiously stared. "You can call me Yamazaki." The man spoke, slightly eyeing out the window for some kind of sign.

Ohana smiled brightly, "Yamazaki-dono." She bowed her head, "Can I take your order?"

He seemed somewhat distracted for a moment before looking at Ohana with a courteous smile, "Any suggestions?"

She put a finger on her chin, "Ehh… let me think." She still had not memorize all of the dishes yet and tried to think faster.

Emika snapped her head at Ohana, shaking her fist, "Ohana! Go back to your post!" It was supposed to be Minoko's job to ask the customer's orders. Emika gave Minoko a look as the girl dashed for Ohana's spot in an instant. Then Emika glanced to the opened front door as three more guest walked in. Her panicked eyes turned to the youngest again, "Ohana! G-Guests!"

Ohana ignored the eldest who was being dizzy from the sudden busyness. "Welcome honored guests!" Ohana sent them all a smile. They all were tall men. The one in the middle had blond hair and crimson eyes, his two bodyguards (she assumed) had long blue hair and the other man with auburn hair. She gestured towards the table closest to them, "This way, this way!"

"Eh? When did the old man hire new, cute girls?" The blue haired guy declared loudly with a big grin on his face. He only took a glance around when he noted the females.

Hiding her blush by lowering her head, Ohana tried keep her cool, "Umm…?" Well, she didn't quite understand what he meant by 'old man', but she was flattered for his compliment. "Minoko will be here in a second to take your order. Please be patient."

The blond guy nodded and gestured her to leave them, "That is fine."

Ohana sent him a smile and bowed her head and left them to themselves. Ohana went back to her post outside and continued to attract more people into the teahouse.

Emika glanced over to the lone guy in the corner when Minoko was done taking orders from him and Minoko continued onto the new guests. Emika sent the brown haired young man a smile when he had glanced at her and she went back to her 'work'.

"Can I take your orders?" Minoko begun with the three customers. The blond haired man was keeping his eyes out the window as the blue haired one was wiping the table with a finger. Luckily Raihara cleaned the tables over three times.

"Tea is fine," the older man with the auburn hair nodded toward Minoko. She nodded back and stood there. The same man looked directly at her, showing no emotion. "For the three of us, miss."

"Oh, okay," Minoko grinned cause that was what she wanted to hear.

A couple of minutes afterward, Minoko went into the back of the room as the only sound of music they had was the walking steps and lively chats happening right outside of their teahouse. As Minoko came back to prepare the tea, the large, auburn-haired guy stood up from his seat and stopped in front of Emika.

The blonde Emika looked up and smiled at him, "Yes, can I help you honored guests?"

"Where is the manager of the teahouse?"

Emika pointed to herself and then the rest of the present members. "We are."

"I see. Where is the previous owner?"

She scratched her head, "Uh, he sold the place to us a week ago. As soon as he received the money, he left. So…" Emika looked up at him timidly, "I'm not sure… where he is."

The auburn haired man bowed his head to her politely and Emika managed to smile. "Thank you. Sorry to bother you."

Emika bowed her head back to him as she watched him walk back to his friends. And suddenly they began to quietly talk to themselves.

At the platform, Minoko returned with tea and set it on Yamazaki's table. "Ahhh, _douzo_," she giggled with a wide smile. "Your steam buns are on their way."

"Steam buns, ready!" Raiharu entered the room from the back door. "Where's table number five?"

Emika sighed, "We went through the numbers of the table already, Raiharu!" She shouted frustratingly. She gestured with her head to Yamazaki, "Right _there_."

Pink haired Raiharu flattened her eyes, "Sheez, sorry." If she was going to learn something, it had to be at least two or three times before she remembered anything at all.

The brown haired man softly nodded to Raiharu, "Sorry for the trouble."

Hearing his calm voice over the eldest sister, Raiharu smiled softly with a small blush coming across her face, "No need to be well-mannered. You're _paying_ for this after all." She bowed her head after setting down the tray. Her giggles were muffled about money in her head as she left to go back to the back of the room.

Minoko had just finished handing the other three gentlemen's tea. "Enjoy your tea." She bowed her head to them, "If you would like refills, just let me know."

The blue head guy spoke up first, "Of course! I would like a couple of refills from cute girls like yourself!"

Before walking off, Minoko nodded without much of an reaction. Emika turned her head around to the door when she heard Ohana suddenly exclaimed, "Come in honored guests!"

Emika smiled, "Ohana is _good_ at this." She laughed to herself.

Ohana lead the four guests in, "Would you like to sit over here?"

The four men seemed to have ignored her as the four of them separated from each other and one assigned him to each girl. One of them even went to the back. Emika shouted at the one that disappeared to the back, "Excuse me! That's for employees only!"

Emika jumped from her spot when the guy stood in front of her had slammed his hand on onto the counter. "SHUT UP LADY!"

The blonde oldest sister gave him a blank look, "Ex-excuse me?"

Ohana took a step toward Emika, "Hey! Don't be so rude!" But the guy that stood right next to her pulled her arm back, twisting it securely. "Ow, hey!"

"Everyone be quiet! THIS IS A ROBBERY!"

Minoko's head dropped in dry disbelief, "Really?" She wasn't too impressed and was probably the most calm sister in the room right now.

Emika's collar was pulled on as she pulled herself away, "Hey! Hey! Manners!" She fixed her kimono calmly. "I'm still a lady."

The unknown man still pulled, "Shut it lady! Give me all of your money!"

Cooling herself, Emika shook her head, "Can't."

"DON'T PLAY SMART WITH ME!"

Emika pointed to her first four guests who all seemed calm, "We _just_ opened our teahouse and these four guys are first customers… and they haven't _paid_ us yet."

The guy who seemed like the leader was taken aback and tried to compose himself. "A-Are you saying you girls got nothing?!"

Sipping from a tea cup, Minoko nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

Before any one of them could move, the guy who ran to the back was thrown out from the door and Raiharu walked out super seriously, her flat hands swayed and waved back and forth like snakes. Emika's mouth dropped to the floor, "Drunken fist snake style?" She mumbled to herself embarrassingly.

The leader pointed at Raiharu surprisingly, "Y-you! What happened?!" He turned to his comrade on the ground.

"She's stronger than she looks boss!"

Raiharu then crossed her arms with a glare on her face. Ohana then took it as a signal and freed her arm from the man who loosened his grip on her. Ohana soon flipped into the air as her kick meet the guy guarding her into the ground, his face meeting dusts. The leader turned around to see and gasped as Ohana stomped a foot over the fallen man she was with.

Then the leader turned around again as Minoko had elbowed the third man watching over her in the stomach, real hard. Then she kicked him in the face rather vengefully. The leader now was sweating, letting Emika go. Sadly, he was too shocked to even think of using Emika as a hostage. The girls' strength were unbelievable!

Emika leaned on her arm as she glanced at her first four guests who all seemed to be still cool-headed with the scene in front of them. "Hmm. Strange." She said to herself. And then the leader looked at her before trying to dash out to the street. Swiftly, Emika pulled out a bow and blunt arrow from the shelves of the counter under her. Emika aimed for his leg and letting go of the arrow, it met its target and the leader fell to the floor, eating the dirt. "Ehhh. You're not so tough."

Right then, three of the guests stood up as they were done with their tea. The blue haired guy waved down Emika, "Oy! We're done!"

Emika waved back to him, "_Haiiii_! Ohana! Send out our guests!"

The blond haired man had handed Ohana some coins and sent her a smirk, "Thank you. We will visit again."

The blue haired guy laughed, "Yeah, we'll definitely be back! That was rather entertaining!"

The auburn guy bowed his head silently and left with the other two silently. While that was happening, Minoko kicked the guy she had again in the face as she saw one of his teeth flew out of his mouth. Yamazaki had walked up to Minoko and gave her a bow, "The tea was delicious and your ceremony was beautiful."

Minoko crossed her arms proudly, "Thank you, Yamazaki-dono."

Yamazaki looked down at the men and then back at the girls, "Need any help?"

Chuckling, Emika said, "We'll keep them at bay. Get the proper authorities." Yamazaki merely nodded, taking his leave slowly. She sent him a smile as he left and Yamazaki left Ohana the coins.

Their honored guests were gone now. Ohana had then given Emika the coins as she looked around at the floor of four so-called thieves. She looked over to Raiharu who now was sitting on top of the guy who tried to capture her from the back. Raiharu smiled brightly as she waved her arms into the air excitedly, "Those guys who walked out just now were really cute, girls!" She leaped into the air and harshly landed onto the guy's back again. "Unlike these good-for-nothings!"

Ohana had stars in her eyes, "I know, I know! Especially the blonde! His eyes… AHHH!" She let out a fangirl smile. "I want them eyes to only look at me." She joked with a smirk.

Emika too gave into the fangirl mode. "I concur!"

"The blue hair guy had pretty eyes too," Minoko commented, hiding her grin behind her hand.

"And he just kept calling us 'cute'!" Emika nodded to Minoko rather childishly. The sisters laughed all the same time. The leader was about to get up again as Emika kicked him in the butt, "Oy! How dare you come to our grand opening and cause trouble!"

On cue, Minoko then grabbed the collar of the guy she had been kicking, "Hey you ugly fuck! GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!"

Bursting out a laughter, Raiharu questioned, "Are you kidding?"

Emika nodded, "I like the sound of that!"

Quickly, Raiharu then suggested, "Let's hang them too!"

Ohana smiled brightly, "I like that~!"

Raiharu stood up on her feet, "Great, hang them in front of the teahouse so people know not to mess with us!"

"Strip them naked!" Minoko declared, grabbing a knife out of nowhere and stabbing it into the air over her.

"Ew, no, Mino-nee." Ohana shook her head. "Think about the kids, please!"

Withdrawing the knife, Minoko could only sigh with defeat, "Oh… fine." Tainting little girls' eyes would be bad, so she agreed.

"Then we're okay with hanging them." Emika looked around excitedly, "Where are the ropes?"

Ohana looked around as well, but seeing now, she tilted her head, "Then we'll use their own clothes as ropes?"

Minoko punched her hand into the air, "GREAT IDEA!"

Raiharu nodded as she began to strip her guy down, "Are we still taking their money?"

Emika nodded, "Oh yeahhh."

"FREE MONEY, HAHA!" Minoko evilly laughed.

Ohana nodded without much sympathy, "They had it coming."

"Okay, let's do this quick! The authorities will be getting here soon!" Emika told them.

~O~

By the time two captains with their men of the Shinsengumi came by to collect the men, the four troublemakers hands were tied up over their hands. There was a large crowd as they all stared at the naked bodies with only undergarments. On their naked chest were characters written on them. One had 'Closet Pervert'. The second person had 'Useless Robber'. The third person had 'Bully'. And the fourth person had 'PIG!'.

The one with the headband, Nagakura, began to chuckle as Hijikata gave him warning look. Nagakura shrugged, "What? It's pretty funny." He snickered again.

Ohana was at the doorway and called inside, "I think the authorities are here!" Someone was whispering about the group's name and Ohana added, "They are called the Shinsengumi, I hear!"

Being the first to exit, Emika rushed out. And her eyes first laid on Hijikata. Her eyes widen in shock as she turned around, "HOLY SHIT." She whispered to herself. He was the same man from the other night, in which she fell through the roof and landed on his lap.

It was Minoko who appeared outside next. She gave Emika a weird look when she heard her swearing, "What's wrong?" Minoko looked out and saw two handsome men in the Shinsengumi coats. "They're too cute for you?" This made Nagakura grin like an idiot and Hijikata sent him another look, which wiped the grin off of Nagakura's face.

Whispering, Emika grabbed Minoko by the collar, "No, that's not it!"

Raiharu peeked out of the door and took a moment to recognize one of the captains. "Ohhh…" The one with the headband, she remembered him clearly from the other night. Before his eyes made contact with hers, she had already left without another word.

Ohana watched the men of Shinsengumi taking the four robbers. With a smile, she said, "Please, come in and enjoy tea!" She called to them all.

Hijikata kindly rejected, "We're still on patrol."

On the other hand, Nagakura seemed like he wanted to, but didn't dare to argue. "Maybe another time," he grinned happily.

Emika turned around now with a big smile on her face. _'They don't recognize us? WELL, IT'S TIME TO GATHER MORE MONEY!'_ Emika walked over to them as she politely smiled, "Oh, don't say that. You two must have had a hard day. At least have a cup of tea to refresh yourselves."

Hijikata held a hand up, "That's okay." He turned around coldly.

Nagakura chuckled nervously, "Next time. Promise!" He sent them a wink.

The way Hijikata rejected even Emika had Ohana boiling behind her sisters. Ohana shook a fist at the men of Shinsengumi, "Ohhh, how rude!" Ohana crossed her arms as she angrily thought to herself, _'How dare them! I will rob them tonight!'_

Emika walked into the teahouse with a sigh, "Oh, our money."

"Hmph! Forget them!" Minoko said as she went back to her post.

In the teahouse, Raiharu watched Emika and Minoko walking in whereas Ohana stood at the doorway, looking into the teahouse now. "Maybe next time." Raiharu told them with shrug. "Then maybe Minoko can charm them for even more money."

Instantly, Minoko smirked and rubbed her chin, "I rather charm that man with the blue hair...!"

Quietly, Emika made her way to the front counter and leaned her arms on it. '_I wonder how long we can keep this place running?_' she blinked with wonders. They need more money now and hopefully the Shinsengumi would come soon. They seemed rich after all. Right?

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3** (because I _really_ want to continue this, but my sisters are not showing signs of continuing):

One month later. Early in the morning, the four sisters were having their breakfast before opening up their teashop for the day. "Ohana," Raiharu looked at her, holding her cup of water in midair. "Where do you go every other night when we go to bed?" She had been noticing Ohana leaving late and coming back emptied handed in black clothes.

"Hm?" Ohana was still eating rice from her bowl. She gazed to pinkhaired Raiharu across the table. "Oh, I was just strolling around because the stars shine brightly every night!" In truth, she had been trying to rob the Shinsengumi for revenge, but every night was busy and heavily guarded so far. So she hadn't come back with anything yet.

Minoko stopped midway in taking a bite of her rice ball, "Is that the reason why you aren't able to get any customers in here anymore because you lack energy?"

The elder sister, Emika, gasped. She pointed accusingly to the youngest, "It's your fault that we're poor Ohana! You're not attracting any customers at all!"


End file.
